Insomnium
by Newmoon Writer
Summary: (Post- 10th Movie) What happened so soon after the events of Alamos town? Would everything be the same, especially with the nightmare that haunts the garden now proven to be the hero? (Rating may change to M in later chapters)
1. Prologue

_Insomnium (Latin) or also known as a bad dream… This story is sort of something I made on a whim but the characters are something I've been developing for awhile. I've haven't seen many Aegisshipping stories on here so here's your fill of this wonderful pairing. Without further adu…_

**Insomnium**

Prologue

Alice looked up towards the towers, tears brimming in her eyes. She pressed closed to Tonio as if to steady herself as emotions swept through her body. Happiness, sadness, awe, confusion all at the sight before her.

She sucked in a breath as she stared up at the dark being that stood staring out across the city.

_Darkrai…_

She thought he had perished during the battle between the two great beings known as Palkia and Dialga. She had actually watched with her own eyes as he slowly disappeared into nothing. She thought then that the guardian of the garden, of her home, was gone forever. But now here he was, standing there watching over the city as she thought he always did.

"He's alive…" Alice whispered excitedly to Tonio as she leaned against him with a warm smile. Tonio blinked in surprise at her and gave her a small, nervous smile. She looked over at Ash and Dawn, who seemed just as happy as her to see the dark being. Alice gives a small happy sigh and then looks back up at the tower.

She noticed with a start that Darkrai was looking at them now, though she couldn't see his expression from where she was. His gaze lingered on them for a little bit longer before he turned away and floats off the tower, heading to the city below.

With the spell broken, Alice gently slips her hand into Tonio's and looks up at him again. Though she was looking up at him lovingly he seemed a bit nervous for some reason. He quickly pulled away and turned to the children near them. "Maybe it might be best if we head to the pokemon center. I'm sure they'll probably be needing help there right about now." He gives a nervous chuckle at this as he clutches at his computer. Ash quickly turned towards him and gives a quick nod at him.

Dawn's gaze kept to the towers for a few moments longer before she finally turned towards them. "Yeah, sure thing." She chirps cheerfully before wiping her eyes, cleaning the tears away. Alice frowned at Tonio for a moment, getting a sneaking suspicion he was avoiding her affection. Tonio's eyes catches her's for a moment before he turns away.

She watches as the other walks off, followed by Ash and friends. She frowns for a moment and starts following them but stops. From the corner of her eye she saw a shadow lingering near by. She turns towards it but it quickly disappears out of sight as soon as she does. Alice looked back towards where the others had went and looked back at the place where the shadow was.

"_Alice…"_

Her name was spoken in almost a whisper. It was like a small sigh on the wind that was barely even carried to her. Alice looked around nervously for a moment then flinches as her name was called again.

"_Alice… Come here." _The voice rasped as something flickered in the corner of her eye. She turned to see a shadow flickering on the wall beside her before it darted off. Blinking in confusion, she followed after the shadow. She was curious as to why it was calling to her so quietly. Was that Darkrai? She knew he could change into a shadow but why did he want her to follow him?

She continued to follow Darkrai into the garden listening as he continued to whisper to her softly. It encouraged her on, asking for her to follow it

"_Here."_

"_This way."_

"_Alice, over here."_

She followed the shadow obediently through the garden aware that he was leading her into, deeper than she had ever been. Suddenly the voice stopped as she came to a dense part of the garden, a part that seemed to have been neglected by the gardeners for a long time. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest as a shiver ran down her spine.

Suddenly a blue eye flashes brightly in the shadows near by and she freezes, tensing up. The blue eye disappeared for a moment before reappearing again in the same spot. "H-Hello?" She whispers softly as she takes a step back from the glittering azure eye.

"_Do not worry…" _The bushes rustled and Darkrai floats out slowly, his pupil darting from side to side as if he expected something to come out with him. Darkrai twitches his tail for a moment then clears his throat as his gaze settles on her. "O-Oh… Hello…" She murmurs as she straightens up a bit, gazing into his eye. She watched as Darkrai slowly blinked at her, looking just as nervous as she.

The silence seemed to stretch on forever as the two continued to silently gaze at one another. This was actually the first time either had met one another in such calm circumstances. Alice didn't know what to say to the other and, and it seemed, neither did he. Darkrai's wisp-like tail stills its normal undulating motion and stills, lightly falling until the tip touches the ground.

"_You look so much like your grandmother…" _The nightmare rasped as his gaze flicked over her body for a few moments. Alice rubs her arm for a moment and then gives a small laugh at this. "Yes, I do get that a lot... I guess." Darkrai cocks his head to the side for a moment then trills softly at her, his expression unreadable. "_You… Know the song like her?" _He asks softly, hope suddenly sparking his gaze now.

It took Alice a few moments to realize what he meant and gave a quick nod. "Yes, yes my grandmother taught it to me." Darkrai gives a small, happy trill and eagerly floated towards her. Alice flinched at this and then takes a step back. Darkrai stopped dead and then looks away, giving a small rumble. It would seem her flinching away had made him unhappy.

"Do you want me to play it?" Alice asks gently as she carefully takes out a case which held a leaf inside. Darkrai's attention quickly snaps to her, his gaze suddenly sharp with interest. Alice gives a small laugh and walks to a rock with a small 'thump'. She pulls the leaf out of the case and looks over at Darkrai. The pokemon was looking at her eagerly, his single visible blue-eye glowing.

Darkrai makes a motion for her to continue and Alice gives a small sigh. She puts the leaf to her mouth and closes her eyes for a moment. She breathes in deep for a moment and then begins to play a sweet melody to the nightmare.

Alice flinched slightly when she heard a shuddering sigh from Darkrai and peeks open an eye. Darkrai was settled up against a tree, his eye now closed and a peaceful look was spreading across his darkened features. Alice couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction knowing that she was helping the dark hero relax. With this in mind, the girl continued to play her song for the dark being.

For some reason, she was starting to feel a bit drowsy after a few minutes of playing. It was almost like her own music was lulling her to sleep. She stopped for a moment to shake her head clear of the drowsiness and then closed her eyes to play again. But once she started to play again everything started to fade into the distance. It was almost like she was…

* * *

><p>"ALICE!"<p>

Alice started and jumped to her feet when someone suddenly shouted in her ear. She looked around, gasping quietly in shock as she does. Her eyes quickly snapped to her right and she relaxed a bit when her eyes met Tonio's startled ones. She looks towards the tree Darkrai had been laying against and noticed with a disappointed sigh that the nightmare had disappeared. She was maybe hoping to thank him before he had left. She looks back to Tonio and gives him a small smile.

"Alice… What were you doing sleeping out here?" Tonio asked in a soft, nervous voice as he wrung his hands together nervously. Alice looked at the tree for a moment then back at Tonio. She paused for a few moments then gave him a small smile. "I guess I fell asleep playing…" She chuckled as she quickly walked to Tonio's side. She gently grabbed onto his arm, causing him to flinch and gasp softly. Alice looked up at him for a moment then leans up and gives him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it Tonio... " She murmured softly to him before turning away and heading off. She gave one last look at the tree before disappearing into the woods.

End of Prologue.

_Well hopefully this turned out be good chapter! Feel free to review, whether it be good or bad! _

_Also thank you to my wonderful beta reader whose grammar skills are exceptionally great!_

_Thanks~_

_**Newmoon Writer**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Oh yeah! Two chapters in just a few days! So have fun with this next installment of Insomnium!_

**Insomnium**

Chapter 1

A year had passed since that day and strangely enough, Alamos town had fallen back into it's normal routine during that time. Tonio had returned back to his work in the basement of the towers and Alice once again began giving tours to those who came to the small town. Though, for some strange reason, visits to the garden were not as frequent back before the battle.

Though it was quiet once again, Alice couldn't shake a sneaking suspicion it wasn't going to be quiet for much longer. Looking down from her balloon, she gazed at the city below with a rather dreamy look on her face. She tapped her fingers lightly on the side of the basket as the balloon continues to float on. Chimchar was perched high above her looking down at her with a curious look on his face. He slowly slides down one of the poles and hops onto his trainer's shoulder.

Alice's head quickly snaps to Chimchar, holding her breath as she does. She suddenly lets her breath go with a small gasp and then lowers her head to one of the ropes holding on the balloon. "Chimchar, don't do that…" She grunts as she rubs her left eye for a moment looking a bit tired for some reason. Chimchar chirps quietly at her and then nuzzles the side of his trainer's head before settling down. Alice gives a shaky sigh at her pokemon and then looks back out at the town.

She was thinking about visiting the garden today. It had been quite a bit of time since she last saw Gallade or any of the other pokemon that lived in the garden. She looks at her pokemon with a small smile and lightly pats his head. "How about we head to the garden for a break?" She coos to Chimchar as she lightly scratches under his chin, causing him to murr softly at her. Alice gives a small giggle then looks out in the direction of the garden an excited smile starting to spread across her face. "I'll take that as a yes then!"

* * *

><p>After a quick landing with the balloon Alice found herself standing at the garden entrance, peering around. She carefully fixes her satchel for a moment and then steps into the garden. Chimchar suddenly dashes past her and heads off deeper into the garden. She looks after him when a small sigh and then slowly walks forward. She wasn't really worried about him since the pokemon in the garden weren't dangerous towards him.<p>

Alice paused to take a look at some roses that were starting to bloom beside the path of the garden. She lightly runs her finger over one and gives a small sigh. The girl pulls away from the rose and turns around. Something large was blocking out the sun now and she gives a small gasp of shock. Alice quickly takes a step back and looks up to see a familiar blue-eye looking down at her silently. Alice sucks in a breath and then lets out a nervous laugh.

"Darkrai, you startled me!" Alice exclaimed as she lightly steps back from the pokemon, looking a bit flustered. Darkrai cocked his head to the side and slowly blinks at her. Alice was starting to feel a bit uneasy by the other's silence. "So ummm. How are you well?" She inquired gently as she begins to walk off again. She heard a small trill and noticed Darkrai was following her now.

"_You have not been here in awhile._" Darkrai fretted as his tail nervous flicks from side to side. Alice flinches at the worry in his voice and looks over at him. "I'm sorry I've been busy." She muttered quietly to him as she puts her hands behind her back. She suddenly felt him brush up beside her. She looks up with a startled look to see that his gaze was filled with gentle worry.

"_You are not working yourself too hard are you?" _Darkrai asked as he gazes at her with the same, worried look as before. Alice quickly looks away and clears her throat for a moment.

Ever since finding out she was not Alicia, but her granddaughter Alice, Darkrai seemed a bit more possessive for some reason. She really couldn't understand as to why he was so interested in her now. The attention was a bit embarrassing in truth.

"No, no it's just that I haven't been getting a chance to come. Between Tonio, Chimchar, and my work, it's kind of hard to come and visit often." Alice said soothingly watching the pokemon twitch slightly. Darkrai huffs quietly and then looks away, rumbling at her now. She knew the rumbling was just him showing his displeasure at her answer. Alice frowns at him for a moment then continues on with her walk.

She noticed Darkrai had disappeared again, which struck as strange with her. She circles around a few times until she stopped, looking towards a familiar shadow on the ground. "Darkrai I-" "Gal? Gallade Gal Gal?"

Alice lets out a small sigh, now understanding why Darkrai had hid himself. He and Gallade never saw eye to eye really. So it would be understandable as to why the dark-type was hiding away now. Alice turns towards the taller pokemon and gave him a warm smile. She noticed with a start that he wasn't looking at her but directly at where Darkrai was hiding. Quickly thinking, Alice got into the pokemon's sight and offers him her hand with a bright smile.

Gallade's attention snaps to her and he blinks curiously down at her. "How about we go for a walk? It's been awhile since it was just the two of us." Alice offered with a smile noticing the pokemon raising an eyebrow at her. She gives an encouraging smile and shakes her hand in front of him. The gallade rolled his eyes and gently took her hand in his.

She giggles quietly at him and begins to walk forward, taking the gallade with her. She was acutely aware of a pair of blue eyes burning into her back as the two walked away. She shakes her head and asks cheerfully., "How have you been?" Gallade tilts his head at her for a moment then begins to rapidly talk in pokemon.

Even though she had no idea what he was saying, she kept happily nodding at him as if she did understand him. Gallade paused for a moment and then lightly lets go of her hand. He was looking intensely at something dark in the distance. It took Alice a few moments to recognize the familiar shape of darkrai. Was he… Watching them?

He was there for a moment but when she blinked, he was gone. Alice gives a heavy sigh at this and rubs her forehead for a moment. She noticed Gallade starting to tense beside her and quickly grabs his hand. She gives it a light squeeze causing the pokemon to look at her again. "It's okay Gallade." She soothed the pokemon gently as she rubbed the top of his hand with her other hand. Gallade blinks at her for a moment before giving a small huff.

He was looking at the place where Darkrai had disappeared before, frowning slightly. He narrowed his eyes for a moment then hops away from Alice. Alice watched as he sprung up into a tree and settles down, still staring at the bushes. Alice lets out an annoyed huff and then quickly walks up to the tree. "Gallade, leave him alone!" She shouted up at the tree, causing the pokemon to look down at her now.

"Gal…" The pokemon shakes his head at her and looks away from her again. After a few moments Alice merely sighs at him and turns away, heading towards where Darkrai disappeared. "If you attack him, I won't be bringing treats next time!" She shouts over her shoulder to the psychic pokemon. Gallade huffs loudly at her and looks away, looking a bit ticked off now.

Alice rolls her eyes and then pushes into the bushes. "Darkrai?" She called softly as she looked around for the pokemon. "It's okay, Gallade isn't going to hurt you," She flinches as a blue eye flashes right next to her. She quickly takes a step back watching as Darkrai slowly slid up from the ground.

The nightmare looks from side to side quickly before returning his attention back to the girl. "_That boy is a lot more trouble than you think."_ The pokemon growled as he peers out of the bushes and at Gallade who was still perched up in the tree. Alice sighed quietly at the other and steps in beside him. Darkrai looks at her from the corner of his eye then returns his attention back to Gallade.

Alice lightly touches Darkrai's arm, causing him to flinch slightly as she did. "Why don't you two try to make friends?" She asks him softly noticing Darkrai starting to tense as Gallade stared back at him with a glare. Alice slips her hand into his gently. Darkrai hisses quietly squeezing her hand in response. "Come on Darkrai, I know you want to." She coos softly to him as a growl began to rise in his throat even more.

Darkrai suddenly snatches his hand away from her's and he looks sharply down at her. "Darkrai doesn't want to and he never would want to." He snaps at her before turning away from her, crossing his arms over his chest. Alice gave him a pitiful look before coming up behind him. She lightly hugs him from behind, causing the pokemon to stiffen slightly.

"Pllleeeassse? Can you just do it for me?" Alice begged him quietly as she hugs him a bit tighter now. Darkrai gives a loud snort and brushes her away with his tail. "_Please stop with the begging… " _Was that a blush forming on his cheeks? "_I will do it if you play me your song again." _

Alice's gaze quickly brightens at this and she hugs him happily. "Okay! It's a deal then!" She chirps happily as the dark creature grunts at her, blushing even more now. Alice lets him go and steps in front of him. "Meet me on the balcony tonight and I'll play for the two of you."

"_The two of…"_ Darkrai's gaze suddenly hardens and he turns away from Alice. "_I am not going if he's going to be there too." _ He growls as he crosses his arms over his chest, looking annoyed now. Alice was already walking off, waving good-bye to him. "Tonight at sun down! Remember that!" Alice calls over her shoulder. She noticed Darkrai giving her a lost, annoyed look now and sighs.

She was going to invite Gallade too to join her for some night time music. Hopefully the sound of her song would be enough to keep the two calm enough to at least forge some kind of friendship. She hated seeing them fighting all the time.

As she approached Gallade's tree, she noticed that the blade pokemon was looking at her with a small frown on it's face. Alice waves up at him and gives him a warm smile. "So Gallade, how about I play you a song tonight?"

End of chapter

_Thank you again for reading! And thanks to my wonderful beta reader for checking all of my mistakes again. R&R peeps! _

_**Newmoon Writer**_


	3. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long wait! A bit of trouble happened with school!_

**Insomnium**

Chapter 2

"Darkrai?" Alice was nervously eyeing the pokemon across from her. Darkrai was perched on the balcony with a rather vexed look on his face. His tail was slowly lashing from side to side as his posture remained hunched. Alice lightly squeezes the arm of her patio chair. The lunar wing around Darkrai's neck grew brighter as a dark wave of emotions began to drift from him. The pokemon didn't answer or even acknowledge that she was speaking. "Darkrai I know it went bad but..."

_"__**Silence**__."_

Darkrai's snarl caused Alice to flinch with a gasp. The girl's eyes widened for a moment before she looks away. Darkrai lets out an ill tempered snort then lets out a sigh of defeat. "_I understand..." _Alice continued to stare at a potted plant on the ground almost like it was so incredibly interesting. "If you understand," Alice began as she folds her hands in her lap, "Then why did you attack him like that?"

Earlier that night the two had managed to show up on the balcony. Though they both were trying to ignore eachother as Alice played for them. It only took one wrong look from Gallade to make Darkrai launch an attack. It was a good thing that Gallade was smart enough to flee before the nightmare pokemon could use his infamous attack, dark void.

It took Alice all of her words and strength to stop Darkrai from chasing him.

She watched as a shiver shook his form. He was silent for a few moments longer then another defeated sigh escapes him. Darkrai lets out a small rumble before slowly slipping off the side of the balcony. Alice quickly hops to her feet with a gasp and quickly ran over. She watches as a shadowy form wisps by below before disappearing into an alleyway near by. Alice lets out a small groan at the pokemon's escape. "DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER!" She shouts to him as she leans over the side.

Only the whispering wind answered her.

* * *

><p>"I really don't know what to do with him, Tonio!" Alice met Tonio at a local cafe the next day. Tonio looks up from the newspaper he was reading and raises an eyebrow at her. "What was that again?" Alice noticed with a start that he hadn't been actually listening to her at all! Alice lets out an exasperated sigh and rests her chin in her hand. "Darkrai has been so aggressive lately it worries me that he might bite off more than he can chew..."<p>

Despite living deep in the garden, far away from other pokemon to protect them, the pokemon had been coming out more often than usual. It wouldn't be such a problem if he didn't cause horrible nightmares to those sleeping around him.

In the last few weeks Darkrai's nightmares had sent several pokemon and humans to the pokemon center. But when confronted about it by Alice, he didn't seem at all sorry. If anything he seemed indignant that the girl was confronting him about the problem.

"Maybe you should take him to the pokemon center. He might be sick." Tonio advised as he lightly stirs his drink for a few moments. She could tell he still wasn't listening to her, which annoyed her to no end. Alice gives him a small sigh and looks away from him. fiddling with her fingers. "Well I can try but he might not be so willing to just be taken to the pokemon center, even if I beg him to."

Even though he acted protective of her, he still didn't trust her enough to follow her all over the place. On top of that he was still a wild pokemon and could still be dangerous. Every wild pokemon could be dangerous for that matter but with Darkrai immense strength, it was much more dangerous.

Even more so now that he had this newfound temper. He could go off at any moment and without warning. When she had went to his part of the garden, a few days ago, he damn well near slashed her. Darkrai kept calling her a trespasser and even tried to attack her again. He didn't seem to recognize her for some strange reason and that scared her a bit.

Alice rubs her forehead for a moment then nods to Tonio. "I'll… Try to talk to him but I'm not sure if he will listen." Tonio looked up from the book he was reading and raises an eyebrow at her again. Alice shakes her head at him and gets up, taking her bag off the table. "Well I'll be seeing you Tonio…" She murmurs as she lightly as she leans down and kisses his cheek. Tonio blushed slightly and nervously murmurs back to her, "Come home safe." He kisses her cheek and Alice gives a small giggle.

"I will."

* * *

><p>Alice paused at a visible line where the garden she knew ended and the garden that is Darkrai's began. The girl sucks in a breath and examines some claw marks on an old oak near by. This was a warning that those who pass into there must be prepared to confront the owner of this part of the garden. That's if the strange aura surrounding his home didn't scare them away first.<p>

The aura that surrounded Darkrai's home seemed much thicker than before as she passed into his territory. The thick aura was making Alice a bit more than nervous now. She felt compelled to turn back and leave.

She even wished she had brought Chimchar along. Though with how aggressive Darkrai was being, that didn't seem possible. He would probably see the little pokemon as a threat and attack him. She would have to do without the comfort of her companion.

Alice sucked in a shaky breath and continued on deeper into Darkrai's home. She had to find Darkrai and convince him to come to the pokemon center. He really must be sick to be acting so aggressive towards not only other pokemon but his friends to. She might as well start calling for him.

"Darkr-"

"_**Go away."**_

She freezes when she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck. She could feel an intimidating presence just behind her, telling her that Darkrai had actually found her first. By the way he was breathing, he was pretty angry.

She dared not to look just in case the pokemon might take it as a challenge. She forces herself to relax just in case he might also be picking up on her nervousness too.

"Darkrai, I came looking for you…."

A growl answered her followed by a pair of hands suddenly gripping her waist. "_**As to why, my dear girl, are you looking for me?"**_ Darkrai's voice was low and dangerous, almost like he was warning her about something. Alice flinches slightly as he digs his claws slightly into her. She knew she wouldn't be getting away from this encounter without a few scratches.

"You've been so angry lately, I'm beginning to worry," Alice started softly as she peers from the corner of her eye at Darkrai. The pokemon's eye was blazing brightly with anger as it gazed down at the girl. Alice quickly looks forward again and lightly rests a hand on his.

She hears Darkrai suck in a breath and stiffen for a moment. The low growl was slowly turning into a gentle rumble that was some what relaxing for Alice. Alice dared to sneak another glance at Darkrai. The pitch-black pokemon's eyes were narrowed at her and he seemed slightly confused for some reason.

"_**Do not worry about me, Alice." **_Darkrai huffs as he lightly slips his hands away. She felt him move away from her allowing the girl to turn around now. Alice looks at Darkrai for a moment, noting his rather rigid posture and slightly intense gaze. "Well I've gotta worry, you're going to get hurt." She heard a version of a telepathic laugh coming from Darkrai.

"_**Let them come, I am not afraid of some foolhardy pokemon or trainers." **_"That's what I was afraid of…" Alice sighed as she lightly messes with her coat for a moment. "Darkrai, don't you think you're acting a little bit… Cocky?" She said the last word a bit hesitantly, noticing that Darkrai was starting to get that glare back again.

"_**I am well aware of the limits of my power girl." **_Darkrai suddenly snips, causing the girl to flinch back. Alice took a nervous step back causing Darkrai to growl quietly at her. Alice freezes on the spot and nervously gazes at the nightmare pokemon. "W-Well I was just worried you might get h-hurt if you keep getting into fights." Darkrai lets out a low rumble and looks away from her with a small sigh.

He the floats to Alice and lightly places a hand on her head. He had a rather unreadable expression on his face as he examines her. Alice shivers under Darkrai's gaze, flinching away slightly as he continues to look her over. She began to notice a strange look in his eyes now as he continued to examine her.

Was that… Hunger?

No, it was something else.

After a few more moments of eerie silence Darkrai leans down and lightly slips a finger under Alice's chin. He lightly lifts her head up before placing her chin onto his collar. Alice watches in horror as Darkrai opens his maw wide, revealing sharp teeth and a serpentine tongue.

His tongue flicks out to lick her cheek gently. Alice shuddered at the feeling of his warm, wet tongue moving slowly over her cheek. Darkrai chuckles quietly and does the same to her other cheek. He pulls away again and then turns away from the startled girl.

Alice reaches a shaky hand and places it on her cheek, her expression shocked. "D-Darkrai?" She whispers quietly, still rubbing her cheek. "What was that?" Darkrai looks over at her, a smirk starting to spread across his face. He turns back to the girl with a small rumble.

"_**It's something I used to do with Alicia." **_He answered gently as he puts his clawed hands behind his back. Alice blushes for a moment and then suddenly lets out a small laugh. "So it was just a friendly lick then! I thought you were tasting me for lunch." She jokes lightly. Darkrai rolls his eyes at her and lightly lashes his tail from side to side for a moment.

_**"Yes... A friendly lick..."**_ He muttered as he looks away and up to the sky. Darkrai's azure eyes glittered with sadness and much to her surprise, longing. Alice tilts her head at him for a moment then walks to him slowly. She lightly touches her hand and asks him in a soft, gentle voice. "Darkrai... Is there something wrong?" She watches Darkrai visibly flinch from her almost like she had actually shocked him.

Alice saw a flash of discomfort come across his face. The pokemon turned fully towards her, his eyes starting to grow wide. Alice watched as the discomfort slowly wash away and something else began to spread across his face.

_**"Why do you look so much like her?" **_Darkrai mumbles quietly as he lightly places a hand on her cheek. He begins to slowly rub her cheek, causing his claws lightly run over her skin. A shiver suddenly ran through the blonde's body, causing her to gasp slightly._** "So beautiful... Just like her."**_

"D-Darkrai?" Alice stammered suddenly feeling uneasy by Darkrai's intense gaze. "W-What's wrong?" She knew he must've been talking about her grandmother. But why was he talking about her in such a strangely loving way? She thought that he thought of her grandmother more as a friend then something like…

"D-Darkrai!" She squeaks, watching the pokemon lean in closer to her. Despite the storm starting up inside the girl she could hear the wind brushing through the trees above. She was suddenly aware the scent of rosemary and daisies being picked up on the wind. Alice closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her cheek, a low rumble coming from his chest.

_**"So.. Beautiful."**_ Darkrai breathes as his claws gently runs down her cheek. Alice dared not to open her eyes as she felt his breath in her mouth now. _**"My dear Alicia..."**_ His mouth was so close... A bit too close for her own comfort.

"DARKRAI! STOP! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Alice's scared yell tore through the air, splitting through the silence of the garden. Alice finally had enough of... What ever was going on with him. Darkrai suddenly snaps away, his eyes wide in shock. It took him a few moments before his gaze slowly hardens into a glare again.

_**"No, nothing is wrong." **_He grunts, his voice suddenly turning back to it's ill tempered tone. Darkrai was floating away now, prepared to leave the girl once again. Alice lets out a heavy sigh and begins to walk after him. "Darkrai THERE is something wrong isn't there?"

A dark growl came from the pokemon before it dived into the ground. _**"No, now go away." **_He hisses before his shadow darted deeper into the forest. Alice lets out a loud huff and crosses her arms over her chest. "You're not getting away this time! Darkrai get back here!" She hisses as she quickly runs after the fleeing pokemon.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 3

**Insomnium **

Chapter 3

Alice had finally caught up to Darkrai after thirty minutes of trying to track him through the abandoned garden. She found Darkrai perched in a tree, staring out at the garden beyond. He hadn't taken notice of Alice yet, which was a considerably good thing.

Alice hunkered down in behind some short oran berry bushes, peering through the leaves at Darkrai. Darkrai was quietly digging his claws into the tree he was sitting in. Though his face was covered by the gathering shadows of dusk, she could tell he was thoughtful.

The way his tail swayed like a pendulum, how his claws were working into the bark, his posture all told her that his thoughts were not peaceful. Darkrai's head tilted up towards the sky. His azure eyes glittered as he continuously work his claws into the bark.

_**"Alicia?"**_

Darkrai's voice startled her for a moment but she stayed silent.

_**"It's me again... I guess it's been awhile since I've spoken to you."**_ Was he speaking to her dead grandmother? The thought struck her heart like a honeyed thorn. Did he do this often?

"I truly am sorry for that. It's been... A bit hard lately." Darkrai sighs quietly as he relaxes his posture a bit now. He reaches up towards the sky, his azure eyes starting to blaze brighter now. _**"Not only have I've been getting more nightmares but... With Alice... It's just..."**_

Darkrai hangs his head and puts his hands over his eyes._** "I wish I could control myself better around her but it's so hard. I'm getting so aggravated and I know it's showing too. Alice came by today and I just couldn't hold back..."**_

Darkrai's voice fell and a low growl could be heard from the pokemon. Alice suddenly felt her heart aching for the poor pokemon. She felt the urge to go and comfort him despite what he had done to her earlier.

Alice gently grips the bush she was hiding behind and watches as the pokemon gets up, still looking up at the sky. "_**I must try harder… I can't lose her as well." **_Darkrai quietly dips his head to the sky and crosses his arms over his chest. He had a solemn look on his face now. "_**Thank you again… Alicia."**_

Darkrai turned around and began to float down from the tree. He pauses and then lets out a heavy sigh as his azure eyes slowly closed. "_**How long have you been there?"**_ At first Alice was startled that he had saw her but the bushes near by rustled and Gallade steps out.

The pokemon dusts himself off and gives a small snort. There was a different look in the pokemon's eyes. It wasn't the same anger or hatred she was normally used to when they talked. It was a much softer, gentler gaze now. "Gal gal gallade gal gal." Darkrai's eyes narrowed and then he looks away, his tail stilling. It would seem what ever Gallade had just said was a bit off putting for the pitch-black pokemon.

Was that a blush?

Alice looked over at Gallade, who seemed to be smirking now. "Gal, gallade gal gal? Gal~" Darkrai's attention quickly snaps back to the pokemon and he bares his fangs. Alice flinches back, biting back a gasp at the snarl that came from the pokemon.

"_**I've told you once before Gallade, I am not that type of pokemon. Do you really think that I would change my mind in such a short time?" **_Darkrai's voice was slightly shaky despite his fearsome look. Darkrai's robe bottom was starting to billow now as a dark wave of emotion came from him. It would seem Gallade was making him annoyed.

"Gal, gallade gal gal?" Gallade took a step closer to Darkrai, a smile spreading across his face. He holds out a red rose to the pokemon, bowing his head to him. Darkrai's face turns bright red at this and his growling became even louder now.

What was going on with these two? Gallade looked like he was flirting with Darkrai but that didn't seem right. Darkrai was a male right? She knew people considered most legendaries genderless. But Darkrai seemed more masculine than she would think a genderless pokemon to be. Even how he sound was more than manly.

Unless he was a masculine female...

"_**I said no!" **_Darkrai snaps as he slaps the rose away, his eyes narrowed in disgust. Gallade's gaze darkens as he looks down at the rose so carelessly thrown at his feet. "Gal… Gallade? Gal galla gallad gallade gal gal gal…" Gallade looked up at Darkrai, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He was shaking a bit now almost like he was shivering from some kind of cold wind.

"GAL GALLADE GAL. GAL GAL!?" Gallade's eyes snapped closed as tears ran down his cheeks. "Gallade! Gall gal galla?"

Alice felt the urge to go to the pokemon's side and comfort him. It seemed like Darkrai was being cruel but she had a feeling it was much deeper than that. How long has this been going on? The way Darkrai was acting and how stressed Gallade was, it would seem for a long time.

She needed to stay put.

"_**Gallade, I understand you may have these… Feelings for me. But it's been seven years, it's time to give up. My heart doesn't belong to you. Go find another pokemon who would care for you far more than I will." **_

Gallade grits his teeth and closes his eyes tight, crossing his arms over his chest. Alice could hear him silently sobbing, cracking her heart even more. Darkrai coldly continued to look at the other, the tears not affecting him in the slightest.

It was a few moments more before Gallade sucked in a breath and whispered, "Gal… llade g-galla gal?" He was looking at Darkrai with a small, painful glare now.

"_**Yes… I do."**_

Darkrai's answer was simple and quiet. Almost like he was completely certain of what he was saying. Alice was surprised by Darkrai's cool, calm manner. It was nothing like how he was the last few days. This was the old Darkrai she knew, calm and dignified.

Gallade's glare deepened and he turned around. Alice started when she saw the pokemon looking directly at her, his teeth gritted. "Gal, gallade gal gal. _(Then you must leave.)"_

Alice gasped in shocked as she heard a voice in her head. Was that… Gallade's voice? She didn't know the pokemon even knew how to speak human. While she was still trying to figure it out Darkrai had suddenly appeared in front of her.

"_**Alice you must leave, this doesn't involve you."**_

"_(Oh be quiet Darkrai.)" _Gallade's voice snipped in her mind as the gallent pokemon took a step forward. "_(You're senses are much stronger than mine. You knew she was here for awhile now didn't you? You wanted a little show for her didn't you."_

Alice watches as Darkrai slowly turns back to Gallade, his expression unreadable. "_**Gallade, leave her alone. She has nothing to do with this quarrel." **_Darkrai snarled softly as he holds his arms out in a protective manner. Alice gasps quietly as she watches Gallade take another step towards the two.

"_(Don't be stupid! This has everything to do with her! No… Everything to do with her and that grandmother of her's. You never got over Alicia did you?)" _Gallade sneered as his arms crossed over his chest.

"_**Leave. Alice. Out. Of. This." **_Each word from the nightmare's mouth was punctuated and growled.

"_(No, she has a right to know your __**feelings **__for her grandmother. She has a right to know as to why it affects her too.)"_

Alice pushes out of the bushes, her eyes narrowed. She was finally realizing what exactly had been happening these last few months. What was really going on.

She understood what was going on now. It was more of a silly little love triangles in one of those books she's read. She understood why Darkrai was moving around so much and why the two fought so much when she was around. Why gallade was so calm when he was alone with her but when Darkrai appeared, he would get defensive.

Gallade was jealous of her, Darkrai still had feelings for her grandmother and saw Alice as her, and she was the one who was trapped in the middle of this heated relationship.

It was some sort of messed up love triangle with one unwilling participant.

Alice lightly places her hand on Darkrai's arm and looks up at him, her gaze determined. Darkrai stiffens for a moment and then slowly turns his gaze towards her. Darkrai's eye widened and he breathes in deeply.

"I think I understand… Gallade?"

"_(What is it now?)"_ The pokemon wasn't glaring at her but at where she was touching Darkrai. It was apparent that he didn't like her making contact with Darkrai. But she dared not to move her hand since she could feel Darkrai starting to relax against her touch.

"You love… Darkrai am I correct?" Alice asked curiously, feeling her nervousness starting to rise up again.

"(_What's it to you?)" _The pokemon sneered as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well if Darkrai has told you time and time again that he didn't want to be with you, you should take the hint. At this point Darkrai probably feels like you're harassing him. Maybe it really is time to move on…"

Gallade looked away from them and gave a small snort at this. It looked like he wasn't taking the bait right now. "_(Why? So you can take him?)" _He snarled as he glared at the two again.

"Gallade you know I have Tonio!" Alice felt Darkrai flinch at this, his gaze starting to grow cold. She would have to deal with him after she got Gallade away first. "Why would I want to have Darkrai if I have Tonio?"

Gallade peeks at her from the corner of his eye and then looks away again. "(_Why have one when you could have both? Quit lying to me girl.)" _

Alice noticed Darkrai shaking, his breaths coming out in ragged gasps. She knew she was hurting him, but she had to continue. She would have to care for the nightmare's feelings soon enough. But for now Gallade needed to be dealt with.

"Gallade, I do not love Darkrai." A sob escaped Darkrai at this. "I never had and probably never will. I am grateful for what he has done for me, but I love Tonio. Not him." Darkrai's hands were now covering his face and he was starting to sob loudly. "Now leave! Darkrai needs to be alone."

Gallade was looking between the two with an unreadable expression. He gives a small snort and suddenly turns away. Without a single word the pokemon turns away and dashes off into the forest, leaving the two to themselves.

Alice lets out a small sigh and lowers her head for a moment and turned her attention to Darkrai. The pokemon was silently staring at the ground, tears slowly running down his cheeks. Alice felt her heart cracking even more at the sight of the pokemon's tears.

Alice closed her eyes for a moment then slowly wraps her arms around his waist. She could at least try to comfort him. She lightly rests her cheek on his back and listened as he took in a sharp intake of breath. She closed her eyes as he lightly places his hands over her own.

"_**Alice… I really am pathetic aren't I?" **_Darkrai asks quietly as he slowly runs a claw over the back of her hand. Alice shakes her head at him and murmurs quietly to him, "No you're not Darkrai… It's okay." Darkrai shuddered slightly and gently grips her hand.

"_**Alice…"**_

"Hush."

Alice hugs him a bit tighter, rubbing her cheek against him. She felt his tail gently wrapping around her and she lets out a soft sigh. Not even Tonio let her do this to him. It was always either a quick hug or a pat, never a long one like this. It was actually really nice being this close to someone.

Darkrai lets out a shaky sigh and grips her hand a bit tighter. His tail begins to slowly rub her back as a small rumble begins to sound in his chest almost like he was starting to purr. Alice was actually starting to feel a bit tired now, being lulled by the pokemon's rubbing.

"_**If only things were different…" **_Darkrai started with a small sigh, "_**During the battle I found out you were not Alicia but another… For a moment I saw a glimmer of hope. I thought I may have a chance but I was foolish. I only wanted you because you looked so much like her." **_Alice shivered as she felt his tail slowly running over her back again.

"_**That was until I got to know you. You look so much like her but yet act so different… It's like I-" **_Alice suddenly tightens her hug around him as he continued to speak. She could feel him shudder heavily and a small moan escapes the nightmare. Darkrai's claws lightly digs into her hand and he sighs heavily.

"_**Alice, there is something I need to tell you. There is a reason as to why I…" **_Darkrai suddenly turns around and wraps his arms around the girl. Alice's eyes widened for a moment before she was pulled tightly against him, a small rumble forming in his chest.

The pokemon looks from side to side for a moment before picking her up. Which was Amazing since he was a bit smaller then her. Darkrai looks around one last time and then looks to Alice. "_**We must go… Gallade is watching." **_Darkrai warned Alice gently before floating off with a flick of his wispy tail.

* * *

><p>Darkrai carefully landed on a cliff at the edge of the garden. He carefully sets Alice down on her feet and gazes quietly at her. Alice looks up at him quietly and then looks awkwardly down from him.<p>

"So… Uh… There was something you wished to tell me?"

"_**Alice… Do you believe that my kind is genderless?" **_Darkrai was glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, I guess? I mean that's what I've heard from Tonio." Alice replies as she looks up at him nervously. "I guess that isn't true is it?"

Darkrai shakes his head at her and glances out across the water. "_**Yes, it isn't. You see, like our counterpart species, Cresselia, we have a single gender among us. We are all male." **_

Alice blinked up at him and puts her hands behind her back. Where was he going with this? She had a sinking feeling that he was about to drop a bomb on her. Alice breaths in deep for a moment then glances out in the direction Darkrai was looking. "So why are you tell me this?" Alice asked softly.

"_**There are only two species that are able to bear our offspring, cresselia and humans. I have no interest in breeding with the filth that is our counterpart so I have only one other choice." **_Alice could feel Darkrai's eyes on her now. Alice didn't look away from the tree she was staring at, even though it was becoming rather unfocused. She felt Darkrai lightly places his hand on her shoulder and she gives a light shuddered. "_**I won't be alive forever Alice… With so few of our species left it will be a devastating blow to our numbers once I die."**_

"Darkrai what are you getting at?" Alice suddenly asks, already guessing what he was going to say next.

"_**I need a mate and I have chosen you as the female I intend to pursue."**_

End of Chapter!

_Please Review so I know how I'm doing! _

_Newmoon Writer_


	5. Chapter 4

**Insomnium**

Chapter 4

"B-But why me?" Alice murmurs softly as she clenches her fists. Darkrai lets out a small sigh at her, almost like she was asking a rather stupid question. "You know I have Tonio don't you?"

"_**Alice, I have noticed how far apart you are getting from that male. Even a blind man could see that he doesn't care for-"**_

"_Not true."_ Alice growls as she turns to glare at him but was met with Darkrai's much more gentle and warmer gaze. Alice suddenly felt her heart leap to her throat at the sight of the pokemon's affectionate gaze. Alice quickly looks away from him, suddenly feeling her fiery temper burning down to cinders.

Why did Darkrai have to look at her like that? Though her temper was down she still felt a pang of annoyance towards the pokemon. Why is it that with a single glance he could melt her anger like that?

Even if she wanted to be with him, there was still a huge problem. Human and pokemon relationships were pretty much banned here in sinnoh. Save for a few exceptions with humanoid pokemon such as gardevoirs and gallades.

She was sure Darkrai knew this but she worried that he was was just ignoring the problem at this point. The girl gives a heavy sigh and shakes her head, shaking her pig-tails from side to side as she does.

"Darkrai do you realize that if I..." What did he say he wanted her to be? His mate? She guess that was the word she needed to use to then. "Choose to be your mate, it would be pretty much impossible for us to be together publicly? People here reject the idea of pokemon and humans being together."

Darkrai slightly tilts his head to the side, almost like she had confused him with her statement. _**"But I will protect you. There is no reason for others to harm you."**_

Alice grits her teeth for a moment, annoyed that he had missed the point. "No Darkrai, I'm not afraid of people hurting me. I'm more afraid of becoming a social outcast because of it."

Darkrai rumbles quietly as floats a few feet towards her. Once he was a foot away he gently reaches out a clawed hand and cups her cheek. Alice flinches slightly but he held firm on her cheek.

The pokemon leans in close until she could feel his breath on his cheek, warm and with the hint of berries. She felt his tongue coolly slip over her cheek. She made no effort in stopping him. Her chest tightened as she felt his breath against her ear.

_**"I will protect you... I promise it on my life."**_

Alice sucked in a breath as she felt him rub his cheek against her's. She froze for a moment once she began hearing darkrai starting up his 'purring' once again. His claws lightly slipped over her cheek and down her neck.

She gives a rather heavy shudder as he rests his hands on her hips, still keeping his cheek to her's. She felt herself go a bit light headed as the pokemon continued with his rhythmic purring. It was almost like the purring itself was lulling her into a sense of security.

She realized in the fogginess of her mind that he was murmuring something to her, but she couldn't quite catch it. But with as much as she was starting to enjoy Darkrai's embrace, something was nagging at the back of her mind, telling her that this wasn't right.

She suddenly pulls away from him and crosses her arms over her chest, slowly shaking her head. No, she had a boyfriend and what Darkrai was doing wasn't okay. She noticed the look of confusion and loss in Darkrai's azure eye as he searches her own gaze, trying to read her.

"Darkrai, I'm sorry… I just…" Alice could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes and she shakes her head at him. "This can't happen, we both know it. I'm sorry Darkrai but I can't be your… I just can't be with you!"

Not wanting to see the pokemon's look the girl turns away and runs off. She was aware she probably hurt Darkrai once again but she couldn't handle what he was doing to her. She wouldn't be surprised if the pokemon disappeared for a couple of weeks.

A mixture of emotions pounded through her body as she closes her eyes. She had not only hurt Darkrai once but twice now. She felt both guilty and confused all at the same time.

_Why did Darkrai choose her?_

_Why did he seem to desperate to be with her?_

The way Darkrai spoke and looked at her, he seemed desperate for her to accept him. Like as if he knew something was going to happen to him. Alice couldn't shake the thought that maybe he was right. He didn't have long to live.

But that shouldn't change the fact that he was a pokemon and she was a human. Even if she wanted to, it would never work. She really wished he would understand that.

Alice was no longer watching where she was going. She was blindly running through the overgrown garden eager to find a way out. Tree branches and bushes hit her as she blindly ran. All she wanted to do was get out of the garden and get home. All of this was far too strange for her.

Suddenly she rammed into something hard and she gasps as she falls back on her butt. The girl wasted no time in trying to stand up but froze when a three fingered hand wraps around her arm. She slowly looked up to see Darkrai steadily staring down at her, his expression unreadable.

"_**You almost ran off the edge." **_He was growling now, looking annoyed.

"The… Edge?" Alice asks hesitantly, her gaze still locked with his.

"_**Of the cliff." **_Darkrai gives a rather heavy sigh at her as he gently pulls her to her feet. Alice quickly snatches her hand away and nervously peers around him. Her eyes widened in surprise once she saw exactly how close she got to running off the edge. Another few feet and she would've pludged to her death.

Alice breaths in a shaky breath and closes her eyes as she places her hand over her heart. Her eyes widened for a moment and she slowly looks back up at Darkrai.

The pokemon was quietly floating in front of her, seeming to be examining her right now. The pokemon suddenly turned away from her and floats to the edge of the cliff. She watches him cross his arms over his chest and then rumbled.

"_**You could've killed yourself. Are you so afraid of me that you run blindly through the forest like a frightened buneary?" **_Alice flinches at Darkrai's scolding tone and looks down at the ground. The pokemon gave a small snort and continues, "_**Alice when I said I would protect you, I **_**will **_**protect you. But that doesn't mean you can go flinging yourself off a cliff in blind fear."**_

Alice lightly grips the end of her skirt and narrows her eyes, her mouth setting to a frown now. "Darkrai… I-"

"_**What were you so afraid of? Why were you running?" **_Darkrai cuts her off with a small growl as he clenches his claws. After a few moments of silence from the girl the pokemon merely sighs.

Why did she flee like that? She was uncomfortable by how he was being so affectionate towards her. More affection than Tonio have ever been towards her. Was she afraid of what he said was true or maybe she knew deep down, Tonio didn't truly love her.

What really made her run like that?

She was so confused.

She noticed with a start that Darkrai had been silently watching her this whole time. His eyes were narrowed at her and he seemed to be trying to read her. Darkrai blinks once he notices Alice looking at her and looks away with a heavy sigh.

"_**Go home and get some rest." **_Without another word the pokemon floats off the edge of cliff and heads down to the waters below. Alice cautiously peers over the edge but saw Darkrai no where in sight. He must've changed into a shadow or something.

Alice backs away from the cliff and turns around with a small sigh. "I'm sorry…" She mutters quietly over her shoulder, "But I wish I knew." She lets out a breathy sigh and slowly walks off, her eyes to the ground.

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 5

**Insomnium**

Chapter 5

_Sorry about the long wait but school had finally caught up with me. But without further ado here's chapter 5!_

Alice was blankly staring at the cup in her hands. Steam rose up from the warm black liquid that sat inside and warmed her cheeks. After a few more moments she gives a sigh and lifts the cup to her lips.

It had been a few weeks since she last seen Darkrai and despite that, she kept dreaming about him. Though she had a strange feeling a certain pokemon had something to do with it. The dreams weren't sexual or nightmarish in anyway but more so, romantic.

They were always set in some moonlit hill or at the cliffs on the edge of the city. There was always this faceless, shapeless being beside her; cuddling her and whispering sweet nothings to her. She would always be happy to cuddle back against them, listening to them quietly as they spoke.

The dreams always left her a warm, gentle feeling inside of her when she woke up. Of course after she was fully awake, it disturbed her. Who was this faceless being? Why were they whispering to her like that?

The final answer that came to her mind was always…

"_Darkrai…" _She sighs out loud, placing her cup back onto the table. She looks out towards her window on her left, watching the early morning sunrise. She looked up quickly when she heard shuffling upstairs but relaxed, remembering Tonio was staying here.

Since Tonio's place was being fumigated for pests he asked to stay here while it was being done. Not that she minded him staying, she just wished that he didn't knock things over often. So far he had broken three vases and two cups. Her annoyance with him was starting to grow even more now.

Alice looks up as she sees Tonio walking into the kitchen, yawning widely as he does. Alice rolls her eyes at him and returns back to her coffee. For some reason she was starting to feel distant from her childhood companion. It just took this whole incident with Darkrai to make her realize what she had been feeling for so long.

Tonio didn't love her and she was denying that all this time. Whenever she asked him, he would just give this nervous smile and then go back to what he was doing. He never answered her questions directly nor did he ever attempt to show what feelings she thought he had.

She hated to admit it, but Darkrai was right. Tonio didn't love her...

"Good morning Alice." She heard him murmur, sitting down next to her with his notebook in hand now. Alice merely glanced at him with a small smile and returned back to staring into her cup. She had no idea how to act towards him now. Every moment around him seemed to make her more and more awkward.

Tonio glanced at her with a small frown and then sets down his note book. "Alice is there something wrong?" He asks in a slow, uneasy tone of voice. Alice quickly looks up from her cup and blinks at him for a moment. After a few moments of awkward eye contact, she looks back down.

Tonio gives a small sigh and gets up from the table. "Well if you want to talk about it, I'll be in the living room." Alice tilts her head towards him and then begins to drink her coffee again.

She was thinking about seeking out Darkrai today. Maybe she might be able to talk him out of this 'courtship' thing and even some sense. She was still rather uneasy that he had blatantly stated he wanted to be with her. She didn't really want the romantic attentions of a pokemon.

Alice lifts her cup to her mouth again and pauses when something flashes by the window. She sets down her cup and quickly glances over, almost gasping at what she saw. Darkrai was peering into the window with a look that was asking her to let him in. Alice shoots him a quick glare before getting up.

She carefully opens the window, eyeing the large pokemon with a slight look of distrust. Darkrai gave a happy growl and quickly floats into the kitchen. She watches as he floats around quickly for a few moments, sniffing at what ever he could.

Once he settled down unneededly on the dining room table, he turned his attention towards Alice.

"_**Good morning Alice." **_He said rather simply as he draws his claws slowly through his billowing hair. Alice grits her teeth for a moment at his seemingly condescending manner and voice. It takes her a few moments to calm down enough to speak to him calmly.

"Where were you?" Was the first thing she asked him as she walks over to him stiffly. Darkrai stops his grooming for a moment then returns back to it with a small snort. "_**Places." **_He said simply as he licks his claws.

Alice hisses through her teeth and then gently grabs his arm. The pokemon flinches and lets out a hiss at her before snatching his arm away, glaring at the human. "_**You shouldn't worry." **_He mutters unhappily as he lashes his tail for a moment.

Alice rolls her eyes and then grabs up a chair. She sits down and leans back in it, giving the pokemon a disapproving frown. Darkrai returned the look and their gazes held for a few moments before Alice finally had to look away.

"I was worried about you anyway…" She mutters unhappily as she begins to lightly pick at the sleeve of her shirt. "Why are you here anyway?"

"_**I missed you…" **_He said simply his gaze kept firmly on the door. Alice sucked in a breath and quickly looks away with a small sigh. She heard Darkrai give the same sigh as she did and shifted on the table.

"_**Tonio is here isn't he?" **_Alice gave a small nod at his question and fidgeted for a moment "Yes he is." She heard Darkrai give a rather heavy sigh before getting up. Alice watches as he peers into the living room for a moment before pulling back, frowning. He curls his tail up against his back and gives a small snort.

"_**So has he finally come around?"**_

Alice noticed he was gazing at her with a slightly dull look. Almost like he suspected that he had lost his little game before it started. Alice was actually tempted to tell him that he has but she knew that was a lie.

With a sigh, Alice shakes her head at him.

Darkrai raises an eyebrow at this and quickly floats to her side. He leans down and whispers into her ear. _**"If that's the case, meet me at the towers at noon."**_ Alice flinches away from him, shuddering at his oddly warm breath. She felt him run his claws down her arm for a moment before pulling away.

"This better not be an invitation to a date." Alice growls at through gritted teeth him once she came back to her senses. Darkrai blinks innocently at her and turns away with a small shrug. "_**I have no idea what you speak of." **_Darkrai said simply as he floats back into the kitchen.

Alice glared at his back the whole way, giving an ill tempered grunt at this. If he really was hoping for a date then he had another thing coming. She crosses her arms over her chest and leans back into the chair, mumbling quietly to herself, "If that's how you're going to play it then your going to have to play it my way."

**End of Chapter**


End file.
